Truth Book 1: A new Beginning
by Hunter7
Summary: A B5/Andromeda crossover. The Andromeda is hit by a radiation wave and thrust into a different dimension, one with a familiar space station that is five miles long.... (please read and review)
1. Arrival

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the season 3 that doesn't exist yet, I am assuming the Dylan gets Beka and Tyr back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Babylon 5 was a dream given form, a dream of a galaxy without war, where species from different worlds could live side-by-side in mutual respect, a dream that was endangered as never before by the arrival of one man on a mission of destruction." -Ambassador Londo Mollari Centauri Republic Date Unknown  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Dylan, we have a problem," Trance said over the comm, "I just picked up a radiation wave, of unknown origin, headed towards us, and to make things worse, slipstream isn't responding, it will hit us in a matter of seconds, and we can't get out of the way."  
  
"Everyone, brace for impact!" Captain Dylan Hunt yelled over the comm.  
  
As the radiation wave hit the Andromeda, it was thrust into slipstream by the wave, but with no pilot guiding, it shot straight through slipstream, with no destination. After a minute the Andromeda shot shot back into real space.  
  
After being ejected from slipstream, Dylan, who was on the observation deck, managed to get to his feet, and he said, "Rommie, what happened?"  
  
After Andromeda's hologram appeared she said, "Dylan, I am not exactly sure, but we appear to be back in the Milky Way galaxy, but the stars are different here, the quantum signature here is... different, I believe that we may be in a different dimension."  
  
"What do you mean a different dimension?" Tyr asked as he walked on to the observation deck.  
  
"Not like the one you and Beka were trapped in, but more along the lines of a different quantum dimension, there are similarities to ours, but different." Andromeda said.  
  
"Andromeda, send out your sensor drones and long range probes, I want to know what's out there." Dylan said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
About one day later.  
  
"Dylan, my drones and probes picked up some strange things here, the only similarity that I have found so far is Earth and humans and the arrangement of stars. So far as I can tell, there are no magog, Nietzscheans, Vedrans, or any other of the known races. Also they don't appear to have slipstream, but use some other form of faster than light transportation," Rommie, the android avatar of the ship's AI, said. Rommie motioned to the view screen as an image of a small squadron of fighters entering a structure with some kind of portal in it, then the portal closed and the fighters were gone.  
  
"What else Rommie?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well, I managed to gain entrance into some thing called Interstellar Network News, or ISN for short. Also, apparently, the Earth government, called the Earth Alliance, under the leadership of a President Clark, has declared Marshall law, and apparently even bombed civilian targets on several of their colonies, which, apparently seceded from the Earth Alliance demanding President Clark's impeachment, a space station called Babylon 5 also seceded from Earth, but President Clark hasn't attacked it, yet, mainly because it's in neutral space and has all kinds of ambassadors on it" Rommie said.  
  
"That sounds like a coup," Beka said.  
  
"It is a coup," Tyr said cynically, "and apparently, not as effective as this Clark would want it to be."  
  
"Uh, guys, have noticed, but we've been using the word apparently several times in the last few minutes." Harper said.  
  
Ignoring Harper's remark, Dylan said, "We're headed to this Babylon 5, maybe we can find some allies here, but don't let any one know we're from a different dimension, just say, that were from, some long lost colony, and don't want to get pulled into anyone's war."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
This was not good, Babylon 5 was being attacked by four Earth Force destroyers, her ship, the E.A.S. Churchill, was nearly crippled and most of her crew was dead or dying, Captain Sandra Hiroshi thought as she gave the Order to ram one of the enemy destroyers when a massive flash of white light on her port side and said, "God Damn It, their using nukes!"  
  
That's when one of her officers told her that it was not a nuke, and it appeared that a ship was coming out of it.  
  
"What! Show me, now!" Captain Hiroshi yelled, she was injured, and she knew it, she had a broken arm, which she knew was broken mainly because it bent in more places than it should, and she figured that she probably had a concussion. But when that ship her jaw dropped slightly, it was almost as big as her ship, one core with two "wings" on either side, it looked like a glorified luxury liner, which was what it probably was, but what was it doing here? Hiroshi thought.  
  
As she watched this, her engines were hit and collapsed, she was a sitting duck. The Churchill couldn't move and her plan to ram an enemy ship was gone now. All she could do know was wait to be captured or killed, not that it would matter with Clark, he would probably kill her anyway. But then she saw about five starfuries attack that luxury liner, and it fired five little bolts and each one destroyed a fighter, no matter how much it tried to dodge it, it was as if it tracked them. After the starfuries were destroyed, the ship released its own fighters, which looked like smaller versions of the larger ship, which Hiroshi would have laughed at if this wasn't so serious a situation.  
  
They were using missiles, which Hiroshi thought was strange, I mean, why weren't they using their energy weapons. Missiles, while often more powerful than energy weapons in most cases, were expensive and often weren't carried in large numbers on ships, it just wasn't economic or practical, so why wasn't this ship using energy weapons. This new ship was of an unknown design and used strange weapons, and how did it get here? These were just some of the problems that were with this new ship in Hiroshi's mind.  
  
That's when her XO spoke up, "Sir, their hailing all ships and the station." And that's when the message came over the comm that would change the universe forever.  
  
"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant to all attacking Earth Force ships, Babylon 5 is under my protection and you will stand down or be destroyed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
to be continued soon 


	2. The Battle

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the season 3 that doesn't exist yet, I am assuming the Dylan gets Beka and Tyr back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Here's everything I know about war: Somebody wins, somebody loses, and nothing is ever the same again." --Admiral Constanza Stark, High Guard Chief of Staff CY 9784  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant to all attacking Earth Force ships, Babylon 5 is under my protection and you will stand down or be destroyed."  
  
Then the transmition cut off and the four earth force destroyers directed their attention to the Andromeda, apperantly forgetting Babylon 5 and the Churchill for the moment, and focused all their attention on the new ship. Well, Hiroshi thought, they will die, but at least they will distract them long enough for the Minbari to arrive, hopefully.  
  
Starfuries and the unknown fighter were in a deadly dance, almost serene if it wasn't for the fact that every time their was an explosion that meant someone was dead. The new fighters were doing better than Hiroshi thought they would, for each of the new fighters destroyed or disabled, at least four starfuries were destroyed or disabled, but, what she figured was a carrier, thus not having a lot of weapons, was just sitting there.  
  
When the destroyers opened fire on the carrier, Hiroshi was suprised to see that it wasn't destroyed, then it returned fire, with what she hoped was a full missle payload, because it destroyed one of the Hyperion Destroyers and crippled the Roanoke. It was then that four jump points opened, and four ships came out.  
  
"Damn it, they had reinforcements waiting in hyperspace" Hiroshi said.  
  
"No sir, those ships, their Minbari!" her XO said, he sounded almost happy. "Sir, the ship, the White Star, I think, its hailing all ships"  
  
"This is Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari. Babylon 5 is under our protection. Withdraw, .. or be destroyed."  
  
"Negative. We have authority here. Do not force us to engage your ship."  
  
"Why not? Only one human captain has ever survived battle with a Minbari fleet. He is behind me. You are in front of me. If you value your lives, be somewhere else."  
  
After that the Clarks forces turned around and left through the jump gate. "Thank God, we made it," sighed Hiroshi. But now she was seeing something even worse, there was what appeared to be a stand off between this Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendent and the Minbari. "Shit, why can't any thing ever be simple?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Sheridan was watching the battle from C&C, at first it appeared that they were going to lose, then this new ship appeared out of no where, and managed to destroy one destroyer and cripple another, and it appeared to unharmed. But it didn't get involved in the battle till it was attacked, meaning it probably didn't want to get involved in the battle, but Earth forced them in when they attacked it. Now it was in a stand off with Delenn and the Minbari. This could turn out badly.  
  
"Captain, that Andromeda Ascendent is hailing" one of the officers in C&C said.  
  
"Open frequency," Sheridan told him.  
  
"I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendent to Minbari ships, stand down, I have my weapons locked on you and I will destroy you if I have to."  
  
"This is Ambassador Delenn, you destroy us, that is, as Humans say, laughable, you stand down, Captain Dylan Hunt."  
  
"Shit, this is bad," Sheridan said. Then he said into the comm, "Captain Hunt, Delenn, this is Captain Sheridan of Babylon 5, stand down, I repeat stand down, we are all on the same side."  
  
"Ok, Captain Sheridan, I am standing down."  
  
"Alright John, if you say so."  
  
"Good," John said into the comm. "Now get me the Roanoke"  
  
"This is Captain John Sheridan to EAS Roanoke, you are crippled and your back up has fled, surrender."  
  
"Captain Sheridan, this is the Roanoke, we" there was a pause " surrender."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
to be continued 


	3. First Contact

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the season 3 that doesn't exist yet, I am assuming the Dylan gets Beka and Tyr back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the officers of the High Guard, service and sacrifice are tangible things, more precious than gold, because we pay for the right to claim them with our sweat, our blood, our tears. We are the watchers on the walls of Paradise. --Admiral Constanza Stark, High Guard Chief of Staff -CY 9764, two years before the Magog first attack at Brandenburg Tor  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dylan, we are receiving a transmittion from the smallest Minbari ship, the one with organic technology," Rommie said.  
  
"Open communtications," Dylan replied, "visual communications." Before now Dylan had been using auditory only communications so that the attacking Earth Force ships wouldn't know he was human.  
  
"Captain Hunt, I believe that.... you're human!" Delenn said with surprise.  
  
"Yes, I am human," Dylan responded.  
  
"My apologies, I was not expecting a human, your ship, its so, not human in design." Delenn said.  
  
"Well thats because Andromeda wasn't designed by humans, but by a race known as the Vedrans, but thats not important, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Dylan said plainly.  
  
"Well, we may have at that, but I must ask, why did you come to the aid of Babylon 5?" Delenn asked.  
  
"Nothing," Dylan replied. When he saw the puzzled look on Delenn's face he continued, "We, my crew and I, didn't know Babylon 5 was under attack. When we got here the battle already underway and we were forced into the conflict when we had hoped to avoid. So we threw our hat in with Babylon 5, and now, here we are."  
  
"So, basicly, you were, as the humans say, in the wrong place at the right time?" Delenn asked  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Dylan said with a laugh. Then speaking on a more serious note he said, "We'll help with clean up."  
  
After a few minutes, the Andromeda launched the Maru which headed toward the nearly destroyed Churchill. The Andromeda also launched salvage pods and drones to clean up the mess left over from the battle and recover pilots that ejected from their fighters, life pods, and disabled fighters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What happened," Hiroshi asked weakly as she awoke in a strange med lab.  
  
"You were injured in the battle, you suffered a major concussion and your arm was broken in two places, your XO said that you passed out shortly after the Minbari arrived, about two days ago," a golden skined woman told her.  
  
"Who are you? What are you? Is this your ship? Did your race build this ship?" Hiroshi asked as she struggled to get up.  
  
"I'm Trance Gemini, and I am the cheif medical officer, this is not my ship, and my race did not build it, and you should not use your left arm for a day or so till your arm is completely healed." Trance told her.  
  
"Well Trance, if my arm was broken how can it be completely healed in a day or so?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"The medical nanobots we injected into your body are repairing the damage," Trance said like it was no big thing.  
  
"Nanobots!! You put tiny machines into my blood!!" Hiroshi said in absolute shock  
  
"Yes, and Dy... Captain Hunt told me to tell you that most of your crew went over to Babylon 5 for some kind of ceremony, but from what I heard, it was interupted by something called NightWatch," Trance said, "and Ambassador Delenn is in Med lab recovering."  
  
As Trance finished talking, the Medical bay's doors opened and a man wearing a red and black uniform. My God, Hiroshi thought, he looks human.  
  
"Ah, your awake. Captain Hiroshi, I am Captain Dylan Hunt, I trust Trance has been treating you well. I assume you would like a look around my ship, one of the Minbari captains is on his way over for a tour, you are welcome to join us." The man said.  
  
"Well, to them man that saved my life, twice, sure." Hiroshi responded  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan was in his High Gaurd Uniform and Hiroshi was in her Earth Force Uniform watched as the Minbari shuttle slowly landed in the Andromeda's docking bay, right next to the Maru, and two men walked out, one Minbari and one human. The Minbari was wearing a Minbari warrior caste uniform, while the human was wearing robes and a small emblem on his right shoulder.  
  
"Greetings," said the Minbari, "I am Neronn, of the Warrior caste, and I am anxious to meet the human that stood up the the Minbari."  
  
"Hello," said the human, "My names Marcus, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I am Dylan Hunt, and welcome to the Andromeda. Please come with." Dylan said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a few hours of walking through the ship the four, Dylan, Hiroshi, Neronn, and Marcus arrived at the observation deck.  
  
"Captain Hunt, you seemed pretty sure of yourself when we first met, this ship, while impressive, doesn't even have energy weapons, and you were only able to destroy one of the earth ships and disable another. What made you think you could stand up to the Minbari?" Neroon asked  
  
"Neronn, can you tell me, how long have the Minbari been traveling the stars?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Close to 4,000 years, why?" Neronn responed.  
  
At hearing the answer, Dylan smiled and said, "The Vedrans, the race responsible for this ship, have been traveling the stars for over 10,000 years."  
  
"In Valen's name," Marcus said in responce, Neronn and Hiroshi were silent.  
  
"And in responce to military power, I think Rommie should tell you that." Dylan said. As soon as Dylan finished talking a free floating hologram of one of the women they had met eariler appeared before them. Dylan continued by saying, "Hiroshi, Neronn, Marcus, meet Andromeda."  
  
"Hello again, what you met earlier was my avatar, I am the core AI of this ship." the hologram said, "I have 40 ELS, missile tubes which fire 8 missiles per second, at 90 PSL, each with a 20 megaton warhead and each missile is roughly the size of a human fist. I also have 12 PDL 50Mw turrets which are point defense lasers and 12 anti-proton or AP cannons. I also have a compliment of 112 fighters, that can be controlled remotely, and 12 atmospheric fighter craft and 24 attack drones. I use a variety of missiles including smart missiles and kinetic missiles. I also use defensive missiles, which are slow, low yeild smart missiles designed to intercept incoming missiles and fighters, and those are what was used on the Earth Force ship. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Neronn managed to nod in responce, Marcus and Hiroshi managed to blink.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc 


	4. Conversations, Trust, and money

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the season 3 that doesn't exist yet, I am assuming the Dylan gets Beka and Tyr back. Also there was a typo in the previous chapter, it was meant to be Neroon, not Neronn.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Let me pass on to you the one thing I've learned about this place. No one here is exactly what he appears. Not Mollari, not Delenn, not Sinclair .. and not me." -Ambassador G'Kar, Narn Regime -Earth Year 2258  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
In Sheridan's office, Captain John Sheridan, Ambassador Delenn, Dr. Steven Franklin, Cheif of Security Michael Garibaldi, Ranger Marcus Cole, Commander Susan Ivanova, and Captain Sandra Hiroshi were discussing their new "friends." Although the Andromeda hasn't done anything aggressive against Babylon 5 since they got here, they were still suspicious.  
  
"Marcus, what were you able to learn while you were over there?" Sheridan asked  
  
"Well, for one, I think these Vedrans may be First Ones, because according to Captian Hunt, they have been traveling the stars for 10,000 years." Marcus said. At seeing their shocked faces, exluding Hiroshi who had already gone through this, Marcus continued, "They speak English, but the offical language, their writen langauge is Vedran, which they offered to teach me. On military, they appear to be able to render a planet lifeless, to the point where not even bacteria would survive. The ship also has an AI, which is in control of most of the ship. I also think that they are hiding a lot."  
  
After regaining composure from what he just heard, Sheridan said, "I think it may be a little premature to trust them. We don't even know where they came from, or how they got here, because when they arrived, it wasn't through the jumpgate and it didn't look like it was a jump point."  
  
Hiroshi spoke up next, "From my stay in their medlab, their medical technology is impressive, they used nanobots to heal my arm, beyond that I don't know anymore than Marcus."  
  
"I don't trust them, their arrival here came right at the moment we needed them the most, and then they claim that they didn't know we were under attack. I don't know, it's just a little too coincidental for my taste." Garibaldi added.  
  
"At the moment they seem willing to help, and I feel better knowing that they're out there, I mean the Minbari can't stay here forever, and if their willing to aid in the defence of this station, I say let them, but I agree, we can't trust them yet." Ivanova said, "Now, we still have to deal with what we are going to do with the prisoners from the battle."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"Captain Hunt, this is Captian Sheridan, the Earth Alliance is sending several transports to pick up POW's from the battle and they will arrive here in a few days, also I was wondering is you and your crew would like to come over to the station?"  
  
"Captain Sheridan, this is Hunt, I'd like to come and visit your station."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"You don't actually trust them, do you?" Beka asked Dylan after her cut off the transmittion from Babylon 5.  
  
"No, but I doubt they trust us either," Dylan responded, "I think it's more nessecity than anything else."  
  
"Speaking of nessecity," Harper spoke up, "Dylan, were broke, as in out of cash."  
  
"How are we out of currency?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Oh, we got money, just not usable money." Harper responded.  
  
"Yeah, Dylan, our money probably isn't good here." Beka added.  
  
"So, what do we do about this?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I would suggest the obvious," Tyr said, "either we sell and market our superior technology, or we hire ourselves out as mercenaries, to that station anyway. Either way they become safe and we get a source of income. And who knows, mabey you could set up a Commonwealth here."  
  
"Uh, Dylan," Beka started, "I think we will need a laison between us and the station."  
  
"I know Beka," Dylan said, "I've been thinking about that too, and I think I have the perfect candidate. Also, we've been invited over to the station, and I would like to see what it's like over there, so we need to get our cover story straight."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No Vir, I don't know who they are, all I know is what I've been told," Ambassador Londo Mollari said, "that their from some long lost human colony, with some very advanced technology, and that they're coming over to the station in a couple of minutes and the Ambassadors from the major powers were invited to greet them upon arrival."  
  
"Londo, theres something about this that doesn't seem, I don't know, right," Vir Cotto said.  
  
"Look Vir, on this statio, in this place, nothing is ever as it seems, and nobody is ever what he or she appears to be," Londo said, "some one said that once, I just don't remember who."  
  
Londo and Vir walked into the main docking bay after it had repressurized and they saw six people, three men and three women, get off what looked more like a cargo ship rather than a shuttle. Five of the six looked human, except for the fact that one the men had three bone spikes coming out of each his arms. The other person, whom Londo assumed was a woman, had gold skin and red hair.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Next chapter: Trance has a little conversation with Mr. Morden 


	5. Shadows and Politics

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the season 3 that doesn't exist yet, I am assuming the Dylan gets Beka and Tyr back. Also there was a typo in the previous chapter, it was meant to be Neroon, not Neronn.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Understanding is a three-edged sword." --Ambassador Kosh, Vorlon Empire -EA 2258  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
As Dylan, Beka, Tyr, Trance, Harper, and Rommie got off the Maru they saw a group of people waiting for them. Judging by the information that Babylon 5 had sent over, there were two Centauri, the Ambassador and his attache, no doubt, two Minbari, one male, one female with hair, Ambassador Delenn, he remebered, and a big guy in some kind of self-contained enviromental suit, the Vorlon, Dylan figured. Next to them was Captain Sheridan,Captain Hiroshi, and Marcus, and a couple of people Dylan didn't recognize, Captain Sheridan's command staff, Dylan assumed. Finally next to them, both the Ambassadors and the Command crew were security, appearently mixed human and Narns.  
  
Captain Sheridan and Captain Hunt, each flanked by their command crew moved toward each other and shook hands and said that it was a pleasure to finally meet the other person. Captain Sheridan also saw that each of the Andromeda crew was carring a weapon that looked similar to a Minbari fighting pike.  
  
"I am sorry Captain Hunt," Captain Sheridan started, "but you will have to leave your weapons with security, station policy."  
  
"Captain Sheridan, with all due respect," Captain Hunt began, "I would rather not go unarmed into an unknown situation."  
  
Sheridan could respect that, he would probably do the same if he was in Captain Hunt's position. It was also not unheard of or unprecidented to allow some one to come onto the station armed, the Rangers do it all the time, and the Centauri Emporer's guards were allowed to remain armed.  
  
"Fine, you can keep your weapons, but I don't want to regret this," Sheridan said. "Allow me to do introductions."  
  
And Sheridan proceded to indroduce every one that had come, except for the securtity gaurds, then Hint did the same, but it took him far less time. Sheridan also told them that he had gotten them rooms in them one room in Green sector for their offical Ambassador, one room in Blue for Captain Hunt, and four rooms in red for the others, so that they could come and go as they wished.  
  
"Thank you Captain Sheridan," Hunt started, "I will come by your office later and talk to you about some concerns of mine and my crew. Captain Hiroshi, will you wait for a moment, my crew and I would like to have a word with you."  
  
A little taken back, Hiroshi managed to say yes fairly quickly and plainly.  
  
After the Ambassadors, B5 command crew, and B5 security had left the docking bay, leaving the Andromeda crew and Captain Hiroshi alone, well basicly alone, not counting techs and matenance crews, Dylan started to talk. "Captain Hiroshi, I was wondering if you would serve as a kind of Liason for us?"  
  
"Uh, sure, but can I ask why," Hiroshi asked.  
  
Harper was about to say something but a quick look from Beka and he decided not to.  
  
"Its simple," Dylan started, "we need some one familiar with this area of space, the races here, military structures, and a variety of other things. Basicly, we need a sort of guide and advisor. And if you are wondering why you in particular, it is simple, you have seen Andromeda's capablities in battle, you've spent the more time on Andromeda than anyone else on this station, my crew excluded,"  
  
"Yeah, but most of that time I was out cold," Sandra interupted.  
  
"Any way, do you want the postition?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Sure, what do I have to lose? Actually don't answer that. And Captain Hunt, call me Sandra." Hiroshi responded.  
  
"Ok then, Sandra, call me Dylan," Dylan said. "Now onto more important business, like who gets the Ambassador suite."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
After a much heated disscussion, it was agreed that Trance would get that room. After that they had split up, each going to different areas of the station. Trance went to see her new room in Green 23, when she got onto the car that travelled from one end of the station to the other, she noted that she was alone on the car with the exception of a human in a grey suit, around him their were three things, Trance couldn't see them, but she could sense their presence, it was a presence of pure malice and hate. The strange human got up and walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Greetings, you must be the new Ambassador to the station, allow me to indroduce myself, I am Mr. Morden, my I ask your name?" the strange human asked.  
  
"My name is Trance Gemini, and what do you want?" Trance said in an annoyed voice  
  
Morden was a little suprised by her responce, then he said, "I think I should ask you the same question, you see my associates and I would like to know what You want?"  
  
Trance just smiled as the car arrived at Green 23, as she got up, Trance said what she wanted in Vedran and got off the car and watched it leave with Mr. Morden and his three "associates" leave.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
As the car sped down the line, Morden heard a series of high pitched noises, then he started to talk.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what species she was?"  
  
Clicks and Shrieks  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
Clicks  
  
"How could she smell like death?"  
  
Shrieks  
  
"Lorien, whats he have to do with this?"  
  
Clicks, shrieks, and a strange noise  
  
"I think we should speak to President Clark about this."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Unknow to Morden and the shadows, Trance had been listening to every word spoken in that car. She did not like what she heard, while she only understod what that Morden had said, she didn't like the implications of it. If Clark learned that Andromeda was commanded by humans they would be in even greater danger, she would have to tell Dylan about this later, Trance thought as she headed toward her room.  
  
When Trance entered her room it was a very nice room. There was a king sized bed, with silk sheets, a counter with a sink and what looked like an oven, a comm station, it was actually three rooms, this room was better than her room on the Andromeda. Trance flopped down on the bed, intending to take a nap when her comm station beeped and told her that she had a message.  
  
"Damn it, why does that always happen?" Trance asked  
  
When she turned on the message it was Dylan telling her to come to Captain Sheridan's office, and that it was important, then the message cut off.  
  
"It's always important," Trance said to the air, "When is it not important?" Then she walked out of her room and back to the car which she had left not five minutes ago. At least, she hoped, she wouldn't run into Morden again, at least on this trip.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued soon 


	6. The Maru is bait once more

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I have become Death, destroyer of worlds" --Captain Dylan Hunt, New System's Commonwealth -Date Unknown  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trance got off the lift and walked down the hallway to Captain Sheridan's office. She was wondering what had caused them to call her right after she had managed to get to her room after meeting with that Mr. Morden and his "associates." After she walked into the office she noticed that the other members of the Andromeda crew, Hiroshi now included, then captain Sheridan asked her to sit down. After she sat down, Sheridan started to talk, "Thank you for coming to see me as quickly as you did."  
  
"Well, since we're your guests, it seemed like the thing to do," replied Dylan  
  
"Well, thank you any way, but now for the matter at hand," Captain Sheridan started, "as you know, we recently broke away from Earth, and thus don't have supplies coming in from Earth any more. So we have had to turn to other sources for supplies, like food and water. The problem is that raiders and pirates have been attacking the freighters that have been carry the supplies, and we will run out of food."  
  
"Captain," Dylan said, "I think we may be able to help."  
  
For an hour Captain Sheridan and Captain Hunt and the crew of the Andromeda talked, afer which, they were on a first name basis and they had come up with a plan to deal with the raiders. Beka and Tyr would take the Maru and John would make a shipping report, so it would be a really tempting, he put down that the shipment would be quantum 40, instead of food and water. The Andromeda and a wing of Starfuries, lead by Captain Hiroshi, would be waiting in Hyperspace for the Maru to contact them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day the Maru left from Babylon 5 on way to a Brakiri world to pick up supplies, and since they were using hyperspace and normal space, via jumpgates, they had to use four jumpgates in total, two to enter and two to exit, and while Beka didn't understand why they didn't stay in hyperspace the entire trip, she also really didn't care. The trip would be three days there and then three days back, so they had a nice trip ahead of them, if it wasn't for the fact that they basicly had an attack me sign painted on the hull.  
  
The majority of the trip was fairly peaceful, but inbetween the jumpgates on the way to the colony, the Maru's active sensors picked up something appearing and then disappearing. That incident, while nothing came of it, made Beka and Tyr fairly nervous, and with good cause, because they had seen that trick before, and nothing good came of it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been four days since they had left Babylon 5, and the MAru was in between the jumpgates again, not where they were when they picked up on the strange thing, but about two hours away from the jumpgate when they came under fire.  
  
"Well it looks like it worked, we got their attention and they are attacking," Beka said.  
  
"Beka, those fighters are barely doing anything," Tyr said, "their like gnats, their harmless, but small and agile, and close, it would be suicide to use missiles at this distance."  
  
"Right then," Beka said, "Distress call sent, and activating our point defence lasers."  
  
Three fighters strafted the Maru, but as they flew in front of it, they were split down the middle by the Maru's point defence lasers. The rest of the squadron hesitated for a moment at the cost of another fighter having one of it's wings blown off.  
  
"Ha ha," Beka yelled, "Got it."  
  
"You know Beka," Tyr said, "I think your enjoying this."  
  
"Come on Tyr," Beka said, "when was the last time the Maru was the superior force?"  
  
"Beka, be careful that you don't become to cocky, those are short range fighter, so they have to have," Tyr began as a jump point opened and a ship, most likely the raider's mothership, emeraged and opened fire on the Maru. The Maru shook hard as the mothership's heavy laser cannons tore into it's hull.  
  
"Ok," Beka said, "that hurt, Tyr, can we use missiles on that ship without damaging the Maru?"  
  
"Yes," Tyr said.  
  
The mothership started to fire again as three missles streaked out of the Maru and headed straight for it. All three missiles hit the mothership and detonated. The mothership's hull bucked under the explosions, and was destroyed, there was hardly enough of it left to tell it was a ship, let alone a capital starship. Again the fighters paused, this time out of the firing range of the Maru's PDL's.  
  
That was when a slipstream event opened and the Andromeda flew out, and released the wing of starfuries that she had been carring. It also ordered the raiders to stasnd down and surrender, which, in Beka's mind, they wisely did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
John was watching from C&C when two bright flash of white light appeared and the Andromeda and the Maru emerged, then the starfuries flew out of the Andromeda. Then a transmittion came in from the Andromeda, the trap had been successful, and they had prisoners. They were also coming aboard in about an hour.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Maru docked with Andromeda and Beka and Tyr got out and rushed to command, with some very important information.  
  
"Dylan, we got a problem," Beka said as she entered command.  
  
"Hold on Beka, we got more than one problem," Harper said, "now Dylan I was compairing our time line to their's and we not only traveled through dimensions but time to, about 3000 years, give or take a century or two."  
  
"Ok, thats interesting," Dylan said somewhat shocked.  
  
"Oh no, Dylan it gets better," Beka said, "because while we were out there, being bait, we picked up something appear then disappear, sound familiar?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Dylan replied, "lets head over to Babalon 5 and see what John can tell us, something tells me that system we were attacked in might be important."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Once the crew of the Andromeda was in John' office, as well as Commander Ivanova. Dylan had spent four days talking with Hiroshi, basicly explaining the Commonwealth and well every thing that Dylan thought was relevent information. However Harper's little revelation about the time displacement allowed him a little more leway in negotiations.  
  
"So, I take our little hunting trip went well." John asked.  
  
"Yes, it went excedinly well," Tyr said.  
  
"Yes, but while we were out there we detected something appear and then disappear." Beka added.  
  
"What?" John asked, however it was clear that he knew something.  
  
"Look, we know there's something out there, we were attacked by an unknown alien race not long ago, that had the same ability that, lets call it a UFO for know, has." Dylan said.  
  
"We identified the system we were attacked in and we wish to go and explore it." Trance added.  
  
Then a transmittion came over John's comm, it was Garibaldi, "Hey Captain, Bester is getting a little restlest down here in his cell and says he needs to talk to you immediately, and he wants the crew of the Andromeda there as well, it appearently involves them as well."  
  
"Great," Ivanova said.  
  
"Yeah, escort him up here Micheal." John said into his comm. "Now what were you saying Trance?"  
  
Trance activated the star map of known space on the view screen in John's office and pointed to a system on what was called "The Rim."  
  
"You don't want to go there," John said plainly.  
  
"Why not?" Dylan asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Well, that system is Z'ha'dum." John said, with a tint of fear in his voice.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued soon 


	7. A date with a Psi Cop

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
My apologies that this took so long to post, my muse was running strong and it ran into one very big block about half- way through this chapter. It is ok now, and recovering from a broken nose. And in responce to a question I got in a review, I don't know if there will be a sequel, because this story is not even close to being finished, however, at the moment, it is a high likely-hood that there will be a sequel, I just don't yet. -------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy." --Drago Museveni, CY 8427  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, that system is Z'ha'dum." John said, with a tint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Z'ha'dum?" Dylan asked  
  
As Dylan finished asking the question Garabaldi and a anotther man walked into the office.  
  
"Well, Mister Bester what can I do for you now?" Captain Sheridan asked.  
  
Almost as John finished talking Tyr grabbed Bester by the throat and said, "Scan me without my permission again little man and I will break your neck." And then Tyr let go off Bester's throat.  
  
Bester rubbed his neck and asked, "How, did you know?"  
  
Thats when Dylan spoke up, "All Nietzscheans are latent telepaths, so I would suggest that don't try to scan us again."  
  
"Ok, well back to business," Bester started. "You know, it's come to my attention lately that we have a common enemy. There's an old saying: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' President Clark isn't calling the shots back home, there're others whispering in his ear. I don't know who they are or where they are from, but do I know they are not human. I have only heard one name for them: Shadows. My guess is you know more about them than I do, but you are probably not interested in sharing that information. Are you?"  
  
"Your right Mister Bester, we aren't." John replied.  
  
"I recently leaarned of that these shadows are shipping weapons from earth to, where ever they are from. And I can help you intercept it." Bester said.  
  
"And how can you help us?" John asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, as you know, hyperspace amplifies telepathic powers, which is why I refused the sleepers this time, and if you take me out there, I can find them using my telepathy." Bester said.  
  
"I have one question: How did you learn of this shipment?" Beka asked.  
  
"I'm a telepath, think about it." Bester said as he walked out with Garibaldi and Ivanova.  
  
"Ok, he gives me the creeps," Beka said.  
  
"Well, any way, Hiroshi, was there something you wanted to ask?" John asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could transfer the remaining crew of the Churchill to the Andromeda, Dylan has already approved." Hiroshi said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can arrange that, I'll have the orders sent out before I leave, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready, I have a date with a Psi-Cop." John said with a laugh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
A short time later in a bar in the Zocalo.  
  
Beka was sitting in a bar, drinking something, it was some drink from Centauri Prime, she couldn't remember the name, but it tasted good, so she didn't care. After about a half hour of drinking from various worlds, she decided that the Centauri one was the best. That was when she noticed some one had sat down next to her, she turned and saw a man with a big tuff of hair on the back of his head, a Centauri, she thought.  
  
"Hello," Beka said.  
  
"Ahhhh, greetings, Miss.. Valentine, I believe," the Centauri said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Beka asked.  
  
"Oh, I apologize, my name is Londo Mollari, the Centauri Ambassador, I was there when you arrived at in the docking bay." The Centauri said.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Londo, and call me Beka," Beka said as she held up her glass, then took a drink.  
  
"Nice to fianally meet you as well, Beka. Barkeep, another round of Centauri Brandy please," Londo said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Captain Hiroshi, was walking down a B5 corridor to see her former XO, Commander Peter David, and hopefully he would continue to be her right hand even with her now on the Andromeda. With her as the official Liason, they would need a political officer. When she reached his door she hit the comm and heard his causal non-invitation invitaion, It's open. So she hit the open button and walked inside.  
  
"Captain Hiroshi!" Commander David said as he shot up and saluted her.  
  
"As you were commander, I came here to talk." Hiroshi said as she sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"What can I help you with Captain?" Commander David asked.  
  
"Well, as you know, I recently accepted the position of offical Liason of the Andromeda, and I would like you to come with me as my right hand again, serving as the ship's political officer. Captain Sheridan is having whats left of my crew transfered over, but I wanted to do this personally." Hiroshi told him.  
  
"Well, I'm honored, I accept." Cammonder David said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued soon 


	8. The End of The Beginnning

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter of this book, it will be done in a different fashion than the other chapters, it will have sections devoted to one or more of the main characters. Such as the first section, which is John and Dylan talking in his office, while another section will deal with Kosh, and so and so on. Well, I've said my peice, now on to the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nothing's the same anymore." Commander Jeffery Sinclair, E.Y. 2258  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*John Sheridan and Dylan Hunt*  
  
John and Dylan were talking in his office about Z'ha'dum, the Shadows, Earth, and everything else that was going on in the known space, known space to Babylon 5 to be more specific. Dylan was some what shocked about the Vorlons and the Shadows and how they use organic technology. Where he came from they had only begun experimenting with organic technology, before the fall of the Commonwealth anyway, and that two known races used organic technology in such a way as the Vorlons and the Shadows made Dylan very curious. What made him even more curious was John Sheridan's White Star and its organic armor. John was extremely interested in the Andromeda's slipstream engines, he was shocked to say the least when he learned that the Commonwealth spanned nearly six galaxies, and that they were appearently from 3,000 years in the future.  
  
"Tell me John, what does the organic armor on the white star do any way, what makes it supperior to standard armor?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well, I will if you explain slipstream to me." John said.  
  
"Deal." Dylan said.  
  
"Oh, by the way, did you see the Vorlon attack on the Shadows? I never thought they the Vorlons would actually do any thing. They can be so damn criptic at times, I wish they would just come out and say what the mean." John said.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it," Dylan said, "Ok, so slipstream works like this.......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*Harper*  
  
"Ok people, this is a slipstream drive, it allows faster than light travel that makes your hyperspace look like nothing. If you know how to navigate it, you can go in a matter of seconds what would take years to do in hyperspace. However, if you don't know how to navigate it, you could get lost and said journey would take years, and people thats not good." Harper told the seven senior engineers that had come over from the old Churchill crew, in fact they were the only senior engineers that had survived.  
  
"What?" asked Lt. Com. Thomson, the former Cheif Engineer on the EAS Churchill.  
  
"Time and space are not connected in Slipstream, your travel time is not connected the distance traveled. That is the main reason that the System's Commonwealth was able to span almost six galaxies. Your job will be to aid me in keeping Rommie's primary and vital systems online, to be specific, the fusion reactors, slipstream core, and the central AI core, these are prority 1 system and require high level security clearence, which you now have." Harper said with authority.  
  
After Harper had finished explaining the new engineers duties, they were standing there in shock. Some of them managed to say things like, "six galaxies," "an AI, as in artifical intellegence," and other things.  
  
"Hey guys, you still with me?" Harper asked.  
  
Shaking himself out of his disbelief Lt. Com. Thomsan managed to say "Um, yeah."  
  
"Well, the glorious Captain Hunt has given me the responciblity of giving you your assinments. So, ok, Lt. Venka and Childsen you're responible for the primary fusion reactor, take your teams there and Rommie will instruct you; Lt. Cecius and Hobson you go and get your teams and then report to the observation hall, your going to learn everything there is to know about slipstream; Cheif Bewil, Major Mianda, you get your teams and go to the central AI core; and for you Lt. Com. Thomson, your job will be to do excately what you did on the Churchill, command and control, and of course report to me, so you need to get trained in all three." Harper said.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, machine shop 2 is off limits to everyone. Period, end of discussion, don't ask, its classified, need to know, Now go and get trained." Harper added as they were leaving.  
  
After they all left, Harper said to himself, "Hehe, I like having authority."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*Beka and Londo Mollari*  
  
Beka and Londo had been talking for hours and drinking heavily for close to the same amount of time. For close to an hour they had been matching shots of earth whiskey with any one that would take them up on the challange. By now they are both heavilly inbreated and nearly passing out where they sat. Where in the beginning they had been talking of some what serious subjects, such as the current state of the Empire, Earth, and the future of the Centauri Empire, now they had degenerated to the point of telling dirty limerics and stories.  
  
"......suddenly, I looked up and this beautiful dancer is leaning down over the stage, and looking right into my eyes. And she said: 'Whatever it is, it can't be that bad.' And then she kissed me, right here." Londo said laughing.  
  
"Londo," Beka said nearly falling over and laughing, "if you kiss me I will break your arm."  
  
"Miss Valentine, I would never dream of it," Londo said laughing, "my look at the time, I am sorry but I must take my leave."  
  
"I would look at the time but the clock won't stand still, it keeps spinning." Beka said with a laugh.  
  
"Well Miss Valentine, its been fun, but I must take my leave, did I already say that?" Londo said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I think you did," Beka said laughing.  
  
At that point Londo stood up and started to walk away, then Londo fell flat on his face, and Beka passed out on the bar.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*Tyr and G'Kar*  
  
Tyr was in one of Babylon 5's gyms exercing, he was practicing martial arts and beating the stuffing out of one of the punching bags.  
  
"Aaaah, Mr. Anasazi, is it? I've been looking forward to speaking with you." G'Kar said to Tyr.  
  
"Call me Tyr, what can I do for you Citizen G'Kar?" Tyr said in responce.  
  
"Very well, and please call me G'Kar, have you heard what the Centauri did to my homeworld?" G'Kar.  
  
"No, not really, all I know is that the Centauri bombed your homeworld." Tyr said while kicking the punching bag.  
  
At that point G'Kar went into a very described and colorful description of how the Centauri bombed the Narn Homeworld. He included how the Centauri used mass drivers, which are banned by basicly every single sentient, space faring race. He also told Tyr about the first Centauri occupation.  
  
"Well that is very interesting G'Kar, what is the point of this?" Tyr asked.  
  
"My point is simple, can you ask your captain if he can help my people throw off the yoke of Centauri oppression, and bring my people back to the stars where we belong!" G'Kar said passionately.  
  
"Well, G'Kar, I will take up your point with Captain Hunt, but I can't promise anything, now if you'll excuse me, I am going to run from one end of this station to the other." Tyr told G'Kar.  
  
"Don't forget what we discused." G'Kar yelled as Tyr jogged out of the gym.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*Trance and Kosh*  
  
"Who are you?" Kosh asked Trance.  
  
"I am me," Trance responded, "Who are you?"  
  
Kosh tilted his head slightly after Trance asked her question, "I am Kosh."  
  
"So Kosh, what are you doing here?" Trance asked.  
  
"I am here to guide." Kosh replied.  
  
"Thats not what I meant." Trance said.  
  
"We are here to guide." Kosh said as he tilted his head.  
  
"Ahhhh, I see." Trance asked.  
  
"What are you?" Kosh asked.  
  
Trance started, "Well, since you are not long for this plane of existence, I guess I can tell you.......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*Mr. Morden*  
  
"They did WHAT!?!?" Morden yelled, "Why would the Vorlons attack? There were rules, they don't attack us, we don't attack them! Why!"  
  
At that point there was a series of clicks and other noises.  
  
"Yes, we must strike back against the Vorlons.  
  
More clicks and other noises.  
  
:"Yes, Kosh, we will strike at Kosh, tonight Kosh will die." Morden raved.  
  
A short time later, Mr. Morden got off the bullet car, not noticing that Trance was getting on as he was getting off. Then he walked to Kosh's quarters, with three shadows flanking him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sandra Hiroshi and Rommie*  
  
Captain Hiroshi and Rommie were standing on the bridge of the Andromeda and they were discussing various topics from slipstream, to the New Systems Commonwealth and what Dylan was trying to accomplish, they were also talking about the current state of Earth and this new Shadow threat. That was when the Maru left the B5 docking bay and headed toward the Andromeda  
  
"Dylan, what is going on, I thought you were staying on the station over night," Hiroshi asked into the comm.  
  
"I am bringing Beka back to the ship, B5 security found her passed out in the bar, appearently she was drinking with Ambassador Mollari, who passed out as he was walking out of the bar." Dylan said over the comm.  
  
Almost immediately as Dylan finished talking Rommie's head shot up and she said, "Captain Hiroshi, I am picking up an energy spike from one of the lower, unmaned decks, internal sensors have just locked on to it.... ITS A BOMB!!!''  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
*Conclusion*  
  
On the Maru, the the comm suddenly went on the frizt, all he heard "I...S A B...M....."  
  
As that transmittion ended there was a sudden explosion on the Andromeda, knocking off several plates of hull armor, and causing the Andromeda to rotate on its Y axis. Dylan and Beka, who had recently regained awoken, staired at the explosion in shock. In B5 C&C Commander Susan Ivanova stood there stunned, having just witnessed a massive explosion on board the Andromeda.  
  
Meanwhile, In Captain John Sheridan's quarters, Captain Sheridan suddenly awoke yelling one Word, "KOSH" and one parting thought in his mind, "and soon the truth can be revealed."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
The End of Book 1: A new Beginning.  
  
Book 2 will address many of the questions raised in this book, and will it will also include more ship to ship action, and the Shadows will play a bigger part.  
  
Book 2 will be entitled "Truth Book 2: Line against the night" 


End file.
